Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cryogenic fluid coupling device. More specifically it is concerned with a cryogenic fluid coupling which permits passage of liquid and vapor simultaneously through one coaxially arranged assembly.
In transferring cryogenic fluids, as from one container to another, energy has been normally imparted to the moving fluid. Some of this energy takes the form of heat and causes part of the cryogenic liquid in the receiving container to vaporize. The vapor is either returned to storage or vented through a venting system -- in either event the vapor is usually channeled off in one way or another.
The present invention makes it possible to handle the vapor as above described and channel it to a receiving container by means of a single connection means. This single connection, or coupling, can be safely handled and broken with unprotected hands and without a need for special tools or other equipment. Furthermore, since the coupling is vacuum insulated it is a very low heat input component of the transfer system between vessels.